The present invention relates to a mill for seasonings, and in particular, to a mill for use with moist salt such as Guérande salt.
The disadvantage of moist salt is that moist salt sticks to the walls of the mill, making it difficult to grind the salt. Moreover, because moist salt sticks to the walls of the mill, this also leads to waste because simply shaking the mill is not enough to detach the salt from the walls of the mill. As a consequence, the mill has to be refilled regularly. Furthermore, moist salt can corrode components of the mill, leading to physical and chemical reactions that may be harmful to the consumer.